Many plug connectors of the above-mentioned species are known. They include a contact carrier and several parallel contact chambers arranged in series, so-called quick-connect receptacles being situated in the contact chambers. These quick-connect receptacles have several functional sections, namely a fastening section, to which a stripped cable or an electrical line may be attached by so-called crimping and connected electrically using a quick-connect receptacle, and a center section as well as a contact section, the contact section being provided to accommodate a pin, which is situated in a mating connector, so that an electrical connection may be brought about between the plug connector and the mating connector.
The quick-connect receptacle itself is positioned in a contact chamber within the plug connector in such a way that it is firmly held in this chamber, or fixed. It is known from the related art that, by bringing about a locking in the region of the waist-shaped section, one may bring about a fixing of the quick-connect receptacle within the chamber. In this context, the quick-connect receptacle is at a very small distance from the wall of the contact chamber.
For the firm fixing of the quick-connect receptacle within a contact chamber, other devices are also provided. For example, a locking slide is known from German Published Patent Application No. 37 25 688 which clamps the waist shape of the quick-connect receptacle inside the contact chamber.
The aforesaid locking mechanism assumes the task of directly absorbing or dissipating the forces appearing on the contact section during the plug-in process of the plug connector to the mating connector, so that almost no forces act on the fastening section or on the waist-like section. The decoupling of the vibration stress appearing during the application of the plug and the mating plug is performed inside the contact part by an elastic design, particularly by a suitable shaping of the middle section.
A disadvantage of the fixing and locking mechanisms known up to now is that unacceptably large forces appear particularly in the case of a clamping connection that is not completely executed, or in the case of a loose connection, especially between a spring element and a contact part, for example, coming about by shaking motions, which excessively stress individual elements, particularly the connection between the spring element and the contact part, but also the middle section, so that their function is not ensured.
A further disadvantage is that a spring element provided at the quick-connect receptacle releases a form locking that is provided between the two parts. This, in turn, leads to the elastic zone of the contact part being stretched too much, so that particularly powerful motions damage the contact point.
It is an object of the present invention to create a connection of a quick-connect receptacle to a mating connector within a contact chamber that is simple and protected from shaking movements.
The attainment of the object is that, at the quick-connect receptacle, on the side pointing to the mating connector, a buckle is positioned, which extends over a part of the contact part and is adjacent to it, the contact part and the buckle, besides the form locking connection having at least one force locking connection in the form of a welded connection.